Beer - Mug - Shot
by DeansDirtyDeeds
Summary: The reason why WWE puts Dean's logo on virtually EVERYTHING. Funny oneshot.


**Beer – Mug - Shot**

 **A/N:**

 **Just a little one shot. A result of a talk with a friend about Dean's flip flops that resulted in me saying they will put his logo on everything.**

 **And here is the reason why…**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Roman or Seth and the WWE neither.)**

Dean tapped his left collar bone with his right hand in his usual fashion while his blue eyes scanned the small room. Well there was not much to see. Four white walls. No pictures on those walls. No windows because the room was located deep inside of the arena but the two huge lamps provided excellent lighting.

The room kind of reminded him of his apartment in Vegas and he scratched his four day old scruff trying to figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing that some random room in some random arena in some random town in the USA reminded him of his home. Finally he shrugged deciding that it was a good thing. Being reminded of home was not bad right? After solving this problem he went on with his mental inventory.

One table. About the size of two of those tables he liked to use in the ring. Six chairs, three currently unoccupied. Two on each length side, one on each small side. Well okay there were three chairs now on the length side opposite of the door. He had picked a chair from the short side and had put it beside his best friend. It just had felt weird sitting at the head of a table like some kind of patriarch...or dad. Yeah dad. Dad was far worse he supposed. Roman could sit at the head of the table though he mused. He was like the patriarch of his own little Samoan tribe. And he was a dad. He should tell him...

"Five minutes and I am gone." the third guy said without looking up from his phone he was so rapidly tapping on. He had distracted Dean's original thought process and brought up some new thoughts. Did he send nudes of himself again? Maybe Dean should...

"Autsch!" it escaped him as a hard foot connected with his shin.

In the next second a pair of brown eyes... _why were they not silver already?_...landed shortly on him, gave him a warning glare and then turned back to his own phone.

"Maybe you send nudes this time. Hell maybe you send nudes to each other for all I know." Dean grumbled accusingly at his best friend, still rubbing his foot gingerly over his shin, and now both men sighed...synchronal...and then their exasperated glances landed on him.

"What? You tap on those things the whole time. It is not that you are bored. Give her a chance the arena is huge. Maybe she got lost." It didn't matter to Dean that they roll their eyes at his accusation, not at the fact that the woman they were supposed to meet was late.

Seth sighed again while Roman turned his face away from Dean to look at Seth and grin shortly.

Before Dean could comment on it the door was pushed open and someone tried to get in without losing their suitcase in the doorway. It was one of those doors that would close by itself and the slender woman wrestled with the door while dragging her suitcase in. Once both her feet and her moody luggage were inside the door fell close behind her. She pushed a strand of light blonde hair behind her ear and one finger managed to straighten her nerd glasses.

"Umm..sorry I got kind of lost." she explained and a "See!" escaped Deans mouth and he grinned triumphantly.

"It is a huge arena." Roman said mildly and put on a friendly smile. The blonde woman nodded and blushed slightly under the attention of the Samoan.

She tried to put her suitcase on the table now but struggled but in a second Dean was at her side and lifted the heavy case onto the table. Unnoticed to him Seth and Roman exchanged another smirk.

"There you go Emily." Dean said and smiled at the woman who was rather tall but then again she seemed timid at the same time. Maybe it was because she was so shy Dean mused. Like Rey Mysterio while small carried himself like he was seven feet tall. Yeah that was it.

He sat down again and watched Emily put out various items. Shirts, shoes, necklaces, key chains, mugs... _was that a beer mug?_...Dean was fascinated.

"Well. Thanks for coming here today. As we have discussed last time I have new t-shirts for all of you." She handed Seth a shirt, Roman was next and both ogled their new shirts.

"Well and Dean. You said simple so here you go."

She handed him a dark grey shirt with just his logo on it.

"Perfect." he grinned again, dimples showing.

Roman and Seth compared their new designs and were clearly happy with them as well.

"Now WWE asked me to put some more stuff together for you guys. I have various items here and it is up to you to decide what you want to go with."

Emily turned to Roman first and put a bib and a baby creeper in front of him.

"We would put your logo on them. I ran probabilities and they would sell well in your fan base. You being a dad and all."

Roman studied the two items but didn't dare to touch them.

"I will pass on them. Sorry Emily."

Emily looked down and the table somewhat sad and took the things back.

Next she presented Seth with a beer mug.

"Your logo on this beer mug would look great. You male fans would buy it for the right price."

Seth took the heavy beer mug into his hand and looked at it. He tried to imagine it with his logo on it.

"Nah, I don't think I want it. You know I do crossfit and all, maybe you can look into that? I would rather encourage my fans to train than to drink beer."

He gave it back to Emily. Dean was positive she would start to cry at any second. But she collected herself, straightened up and turned to him, handing him a pair of flip flop sandals. She tried to ignore Seth' grunt and the way Roman let his long hair fall over his face.

"Your logo will come on top of them. We would start selling them at late spring. They are perfect for every vacation."

Dean took them in his hands. He sure would need a new pair of flip flops himself. And since he got some merch for free…

"I take them. They are great."

Emily's face lightened up considerably.

"And you know what doll. I want that bib and that onesie thingy as well. Oh and the beer mug. Don't forget the beer mug. I take all of it. Go place the order."

Now Emily smiled ear to ear.

"Really?" she asked not really believing her luck.

"Yes. I want that out there."

"I can do that. Thank you Dean. Thanks."

She started to put her stuff back inside her suitcase and left the boys with the shirts.

"They are free samples you can keep them. Excuse me, I have to go talk to the Bella twins now about some stuff. Roman, Seth, I will get back to you with other ideas. Dean…thanks."

She beamed at him again and was out the door, possibly in fear he would change his mind.

The door wasn't even closed properly when Dean heard Roman laugh and Seth followed suit. They both cracked up.

"What? What the hell is your problem?" Dean asked clearly upset with his friends.

"You are sweet on that chick." Seth managed to press out between laughs.

"What the hell do your fans want with a bib?" Roman had to brush away some tears from laughing so hard.

Dean's face darkened.

"I am not sweet on Emily. The stuff was great. Come on. The beer mug. Hello? Do you know who you are talking to? And I am pretty sure I have some moms in my fan base who want their babies to look cool. And the flip flops. I need a pair. So what?"

Seth got up shaking his head still laughing while Roman patted Dean's shoulder.

"You are sweet on the girl Dean. She could have presented you with a bottle of Viagra and asked for your picture on it and you would have agreed."

Roman and Seth bumped fists while walking out still grinning.

"What? WWE has Viagra? Wait. What guys? Do you think I would get a free bottle?" GUYS!"

Dean ran after them demanding an answer…


End file.
